inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction to Britain
__NOEDITSECTION__ Britain Overview The United Kingdom (referred to colloquially as Britain after the largest island within it) is a country of countries off the northwest coast of continental Europe. Since 2028, it has encompassed four separate countries: England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, though Ireland has since become an inaccessible wasteland known as The Badlands. The mainland of Britain is dominated by a maritime climate with narrow temperature differences between seasons. Some fifty years ago, a war broke out that closed off Britain from the rest of the world and, unfortunately for the Homo Sapiens, placed it firmly under the political rule of the Homo Superus. Explore Nobility in Britain for more on the Government structure. British citizens come in three separate varieties; the Homo Sapiens (or Humans), the Homo Superus (who possess powers), and the Homo Venandi (whose DNA contains that of animals). Life in Britain is not significantly different now than it was fifty years ago when the war ended, and even twenty years before that when the Humans were in charge. The British are rather cautious of newcomers - including those from Atarashi - and they have not significantly progressed socially, culturally, or politically since that time. They have not progressed technologically in the last fifty years. Natives of Britain Within Britain there are three types of beings, similar to those within Atarashi, each of which breaks down into different family and species types. There is also a fourth type of being that is not found in Atarashi at all. The Homo Superus, or Superus, make up approximately 50% of the British population. Easily the ruling species of the British population, the Superus are the ones who first took control of Britain from the Sapiens (though they did have some help from the Venandi) and the ones who have the most control over the British government. They possess magical powers and enhancements that allow them to manipulate the laws of physics, the elements, their own bodies, and even other people. Known as Venandi within Britain, the Homo Venandi are British citizens whose DNA consists of human and animal DNA. While approximately 35% of the entire British population is made up of Venandi, only 10% of the Venandi population is made up of the Giants; many of them moved to Atarashi millions of years ago. The rest of the Venandi consist of Vampires, Phoenixes, Dragons, Lycanthropes, and Faeries, all of whom are native to Britain. The Homo Maleficus, colloquially referred to as Maleficus, make up approximately 15% of the British population. The Maleficus possess magical abilities and are capable of near impossible feats, though their magic is not without setbacks. There are two types of Maleficus; the Mages and the Wizards, and the magical abilities present differently in each of them. Where Mages possess innate magic, Wizards learn what they know and utilise a catalyst to draw on the magic of the world. Homo Sapiens were once the most populous species in the world, not just Great Britain. Once known as Humans, and still referred to as such most of the time, Homo Sapiens are not often seen these days. After losing the war with the Homo Superus and, to a lesser degree, the Homo Venandi, many were rounded up and either enslaved or killed. There are still a few that can be found living in hiding, deep underground, biding their time. British Towns and Cities The towns and cities of Great Britain in 2067 are the same as the towns and cities in 2017. It is not possible for members to add villages, towns, or cities at this point in time. Requests of this nature will be denied. Due to the separation of Britain and the rest of the world (after the Superus gained control), it is not possible for people living in Great Britain to have been born outside of the British Isles within the last fifty years. In fact, anyone born after 2015 will have been born within Great Britain. It is possible to have been born in Ireland prior to 2055 after which point the Badlands took over the territory. Prior to this it existed only in Southern Ireland. You can view a map of what the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland looks like (and where everything is located) by viewing the map of the British Isles on the right. Religion in Britain Religion in Britain was, once upon a time, dominated by Christianity in its various forms. Since the war with the Sapiens, however, the island and its countries are more dominantly Atheist. That's not to say that religion does not still exist in Britain as it once did as Britain is still considered a multi-faith society. Christianity is considered the major religion amongst those who are religious, followed by Islam, Hinduism, Sikhism, Judaism and Buddhism. Unlike when the Sapien Queen was on the throne (and before her rule) the Monarch, in order to inherit, must not be religious (whereas before only a Protestant could inherit).